Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) include an internal combustion engine and a traction motor to provide power to propel the vehicle. One method of increasing fuel economy in the HEV is to shut down the engine when the vehicle is motionless, idling or creeping, due to the low power demand. However, if the driver power demand is high enough such that the traction motor cannot provide enough power to meet the demand, or if the traction battery state of charge (SOC) is below a certain threshold, the engine must be activated or remain active to supplement the power deficiencies of the traction motor and/or battery. A further decrease in the SOC, for example, can cause a need for an increase in engine power output even while the engine is already active.